OC CLASH - Dream of Twilight's Servant
by Heavy Lok
Summary: Miyuki has gone crazy! Her goal is to rewrite the memories of countless innocents! Desperate, the mysterious Writer must recruit the power of one whose heart beats with Light and Dark. A heroine from a reality where friendship reigns supreme - Pretty Cure Magica!
1. Part 1

**Author's Notes:** Welcome once again to my humble domain~! To tell the truth, I did not intend to produce another OC Clash, but I simply couldn't resist this!**  
**

I present to you an OC called _Murasaki Amaya_, born from the social website _Tumblr_. Originally a Dark Cure, but after a series of events which I cannot even fathom what they may be, Amaya became an official Pretty Cure - _Cure Magica~! _For reasons I will not reveal, the Author has requested that I do not tell any of you his/her name.

Here we go, people! A long One-Shot mixed with story and drama!

* * *

**OC CLASH**

**~Dream of Twilight's Servant~**

_**-PART 1/2-**_

* * *

**-I-**

* * *

Birds sang aloud as actresses again, their harmonic tune wondrous to the ear as they took flight with beating white wings, the clear blue sky awaiting for their majestic presence. Marching past the rustling trees of beautiful green, a soft breeze whispering as loving animals fled, a man adorned in shades of black stood before a glass display. Its polished exterior glistening to the mighty rays of the sun's warmth, a face could be seen within, eyes sealed and hands resting upon the chest.

A Pretty Cure lay in deepest slumber, spirited away by memories of happy days and haunting nights.

The man merely blinked, his interest demanding the adolescent to rise once more, his feelings unknown masked behind a stern expression. Waving a hand, calling forth a mystic tome from shadows of negativity, the many pages moved on their own before finally coming to a stop - this was it, the spell he so desired. "_Veils of mystery, I call upon thee._"

The towering tree slowly began to shake, their healthy leaves descending and travelling the current of the wind.

"_I announce: In accordance with the approach to paranormal conflicts, if thou abide by this feeling, this reason, then answer._"

Clouds of grey formed over the sky, thunder and lightning rumbling to his very words.

"_Return thy warrior to land most cruel, the world's balance disturbed by tainted hands._"

He was almost finished, the spell about to reach its peak - he need only utter the legendary warrior's title.

"_AWAKEN! Servant of Brightest Truths and Darkest Lies: **CURE MAGICA!**_" From the glass casing, a blinding light enveloped all in its path, the man taken aback for but a moment as he shielded his eyes. Soon, it would be no more, the world returning to once it was before, the light vanishing to whence it came. Curious, the caped-man marched to the body, gradually opening the container in this forest of green. She was still asleep, motionless as the day she closed her eyes. In his mind, he could only string together a simple question, an answer he would probably never receive: 'What was she dreaming?'

First, there was nothing. Then, there was the twitching of her hands, a furrowed brow, a little mumble. And then she opened her eyes - purple like the rest of her color scheme. She sat up then, rubbing sleepily at one eye before giving a startle, realizing where she was. Or more specifically, that she had no idea where she was. "What...?" She lowered her hand, and if the man hadn't gotten noticed before, he would now: Her outfit resembled that of a Smile Cure, in purple, though of course nothing in those girls' story mentioned her.

One would naturally curl back a gratifying smile, to welcome this heroine's awakening from a long peaceful slumber, but the man did no such thing. The cool breeze ruffling his uniform, the colour scheme of black and grey, his face remained as sombre as he first laid his dull brown eyes on her. Extending his hand donned in a cold metallic glove, he spoke aloud his thoughts. "Do you remember anything?"

She was startled at first, apparently having not noticed the man initially. Too preoccupied with her surroundings and sudden awakening. She frowned lightly as she extended a hand, nervously grasping his own. Her grip wasn't too strong, but it was at least firm. "Remember...I remember going to school with my friends. Miyuki, Yayoi, Akane, Nao, Reika...That was just earlier. And...I'm a Pretty Cure, and there was a lot of battles and..." She stopped there, unsure of just how much this man even wanted to hear. "I remember everything, I think. I don't feel like I have amnesia..."

The warmth of another was a sensation he could not receive, the gloved palm gently enclosing around Magica's tender hand as he guided her, setting the girl's feet onto the soft grass. "...good." He responded, his voice dry and grating. "Keep them close to your heart. Lest solitude takes you when you least suspect it." As the clouds dissipated over time, the light shining down upon their heads, shattered crystals in the millions levitated in the sky above, casting multi-coloured rainbows in all directions. Releasing his light grip, the same hand made its way to Magica's forehead, a loose strand of hair in the way as he set them aside. "Everything you see is the _World of Memoria - Realm of Collective Dreams._ It is here memories are recorded, both trivial and historical." Explaining to the best of his knowledge, the cold hand reached for the girl's healthy cheek, caressing it as smoothly as possible out of compulsion. "Only animals occupy this world; humans are but a myth to their eyes."

She couldn't help flinching a little from the coolness of the glove, pulling away slightly - partly from the familiarity of the gesture and partly so she could get a better look at the crystals. "Memoria? Memories?" She hugged herself, frowning a bit more as she looked around again. "But...if humans aren't here, why did I wake up h-here? And h-how did I even get here? Last I remember, I was-my friends!" She suddenly gasped, fear in her eyes. "What happened to them?"

Lowering his arm, he gazed into the eyes of the purple Pretty Cure, distressed as she was confused. "Your friends...are safe. In the comfort of their world, I might add." He answered, a moment's pause in his speech, seemingly a hint of hesitancy to something concealed. "I require your assistance, so I summoned you. Do not worry, for time does not flow here as it should on Earth." Continuing with his explanation, the man reached for the floating black tome behind him, holding it tightly within his grasp. "Therefore, by the time you return home, everything is as it should be and the experiences here would be regarded as nothing but a dream."

Letting loose a deep sigh, he turned to confront the Magical Girl once more, eager to discover if he had met her expectations. "Satisfied?"

It was clear by the look on her face that she still had questions. Namely, why her? Why her specifically? She wasn't as strong as the other Smile Cures, she had joined their team late, they had gone through far more battles, so surely one of them would be more qualified. But then something seemed to flicker in her expression, and she just nodded, eyes downcast.

After he'd sighed like that, she didn't want to inconvenience him further. "I gu-guess so..."

Holstering the large book beneath his left arm, secured from thieving hands such as a potential monkey, the tall man redirected his eyes, something in the distance on his left having caught his attention. "Let us go, Cure Magica. These trees block a scenery most wondrous. I do believe you will enjoy it before we begin our adventurous quest."

"A-Ah, okay!" Magica nodded quickly, nearly tripping over herself in her haste to follow him. She still wasn't wholly sure what was happening, who this person was, why exactly it was that she had to be here, but if he needed help...And if he would return her home afterwards...Then it was fine.

The walk was short, but could be considered long to those short on stamina. Soon, the two emerged from the thick forest and into the open, a blinding light shining down from the heavens. Their eyes adjusting, the man blinking several times, a view unlike any other was finally presented before them.

Feathered birds of large size took flight into the white clouds, a gentle breeze passing by the necks of many.

Massive lakes of glistening blue ran from one end to another, animals of various types drinking from its clean existence as some did no more than rest with their young.

The most mesmerising of them all was the land itself: Fields of green covered all, planted with colourful flowers both small and large, glowing to the sun's ever-present light with the sky showered in loving rainbows. A Garden of Eden, forever untouched by man.

Tilting his head, monitoring the girl with glee, he awaited for a fitting reaction.

Again, first there was nothing. Then the reason for the non-reaction became clear: she was too mesmerized by what she was seeing. Then, slowly, her eyes grew wider and gleamed a bit, her mouth opened wide, and then a loud "Waaaah!" could be heard. In the next second, Magica left the man's side, ran a little ahead of him to enjoy her surroundings better. "It's BEAUTIFUL here!" She half-laughed, turning her head this way and that, trying to take in as much as she possibly could. "Hiii~!" She cried out, waving to a few animals in the distance. They paid her no mind, but that was fine. Magica laughed a little more, then stopped, an embarrassed blush coloring her cheeks as she turned back to the man. "S-Sorry. I probably wasn't s-s-supposed to run, was I?"

Silent and intimidating, the man marched towards Magica, seemingly intending to scold her for walking upon sacred grounds. However, his tall stature overshadowing, he did naught but gently pat the head of his companion. "It's fine." He remarked, his expression stern and ever-frozen. "In fact, I quite enjoyed your smile in the field, short as it may be." Retracting his arm and taking a step back, he finished his sentence with a praise most heart-warming. "It suits you." The shimmering skies above continued to marvel all whom may gaze their worth, but a shard or two gradually descended, levitating by the man and girl's side. Strangely enough, their large size were drawn more towards Cure Magica, her mind festering with great interest. Observing them, the nameless man explained their purpose. "In this vast garden, nearby crystals will be drawn to you, reflecting your memories and the memories of others." Lowering himself to the girl's eye-level, he narrowed his gaze. "I urge you to refrain from touching them."

It was lucky he said that when he did, for Magica's hands had been up and about to clasp one of the crystals. At his words, she pulled her hands away as if they'd been burned, hiding them behind her back and flushing in embarrassment. "Is...is there any particular reason they're coming towards me, o-or...?" As she eyed one of the crystals, it seemed to be reflecting a memory right now. The vision was fuzzy, but it was something. She almost thought she saw herself, as Murasaki Amaya instead of Cure Magica, rushing up to a quintet of other girls. That had been from this morning, she realized. On their way to school.

"And now you know." Standing straight, he looked to the distance of this legendary world, having wasted enough time. "There..." Upon pointing towards a certain direction, a white castle could be vaguely seen beyond mighty trees, pristine and new. "Within its walls, someone is attempting to rewrite humanity's memories. To bring about a disastrous Bad End." Scanning through the pages of his open book, he continued. "I do believe you've met her: Cheerful, enthusiastic, has a love for fairy-tales..." Heaving the item, he presented its contents to the girl, a certain sketch of someone familiar. "...and has a habit of saying _'ultra-happy'_."

Magica gasped, felt her heart skip a beat as she saw the illustration, having heard that phrase. "Miyuki...?" But...But Miyuki was a Pretty Cure like her! They were friends; this man had said her friends were safe before. Well, maybe in a way that was true, if Miyuki was in no danger, but - but-

"But why?" She didn't sound angered as she spoke; she sounded hurt and confused if anything. "Why would she do that? What's happened to her - something must have happened, there's no way she'd do this otherwise!"

"You're right." Clamping the book shut, the sound of tiny animals singing to their audience, another crystal shard flew by his side, reflecting his image. "That would hold true...for _YOUR_ Miyuki, at least." However, instead of depicting his mysterious past, a vision of Hoshizora Miyuki was revealed, crying all by herself in deepest sorrow.

"M-Miyuki?!" Magica gasped again, and she almost reached out to touch the crystal, as if to somehow console the crying Miyuki reflected within. But she caught herself at the last moment, and instead covered her mouth as she watched. The concept of _'her Miyuki'_ and another Miyuki wasn't too much to take in...not for her. Variations, other worlds, counterparts; those were everywhere in sci-fi and fairy tales. Clearly this was at work here...and she had to admit that, made her feel a bit better. At least the Miyuki she knew was safe. But this was Miyuki too, so maybe she still technically knew her - and now her head hurt a little. "But...But what happened to her?" She asked, gesturing to the crystal. "Why is this happening?"

Willing to answer Cure Magica's query, the man looked to the sky, as if to call for additional crystal mirrors. Seemingly out of sheer coincidence, two more came to his side, both small and large. "If Hoshizora Miyuki is the concept of happiness personified, then this Miyuki is sadness given form." Flashes of the girl appeared in the reflections, a life of normality and loneliness. "Time and time again did she seek for the company of others, to join and smile to her heart's content. Yet, her hopes were dashed, her presence ignored at every turn." A Miyuki with a frown could be seen in the smallest crystal, struggling to hold back the stinging tears.

"As did your Miyuki, so too did this variation meet Candy and became the legendary warrior: _Pretty Cure Happy._" The visions blurred for but a moment, revealing a scene of the heroine launching Happy Shower against a destructive Akanbe. "However, the gap within her heart would forever remain empty after the failure to discover the identities of the other Pretty Cures." Levitating past Cure Magica, a pitch-black scene unfolded, a sad Miyuki marching under the lone light of the sun.

"Worse yet, She lost Candy to the clutches of Bad End Kingdom, never to be found. This only served to further her descent into solitude and despair." Crying in her room, a downpour engulfed the world outside, silent as was the rest of the crystal mirrors. "Eventually, without a force to save the world, Emperor Pierrot was resurrected and brought about the end of Humanity." Cure Happy stood alone in a wasteland, horrified and on her knees to the sight of a towering evil.

"Her heart surrendered to darkness, the Smile Pact lost its brilliant shine, transforming into what is now known as a _'Magatsuhi Pact'_ over time. I do believe the English equivalent to _'Magatsuhi'_ is _'Calamity'_ or something related to catastrophes." Two reflections combined, changing the scene to that of Miyuki screaming to no end. "In her defeat, her wishes to undo what she witnessed, Miyuki was brought to Memoria. Unfortunately, her mind was already twisted upon arrival and sought only for the love and affection of the people. To that end, the memories of _YOUR_ people must be altered."

Suddenly, the crystals began to flicker, visions of a Miyuki stained in dirt and grime writing with haste within a white hallway, probably a Throne Room. "This Miyuki stands against everything your Miyuki fights for: Happiness, friendship, laughter and smiles. She desires to erase them all from existence and rewrite the people's memories as she see fit: Fake smiles, false happiness... She has nothing to lose." The final depiction was the fallen heroine laughing maniacally, a sinister smile across her face as she held a stuffed white bear to her chest ever-so-tightly. "That is the reason I have summoned you - to save her."

Magica stared dully, at the crystals, and at the man. She was trying to take all this in...and trying to imagine such a world existing. How could this Miyuki have never met the others? Why? And what had happened to Candy - or perhaps she didn't want to know. Knowing what they had been capable of... Magica hugged herself, staring into one of the crystals; the one showing Happy's twisted smile, so unlike the smile she was used to seeing. Even if this technically wasn't the same Miyuki, Magica couldn't help feel she still knew her. In a way, they WERE the same, right? Her fingers gripped harder against her arms as she finally forced herself to look away. "And...you n-need me to save her? The others...they haven't a-awakened then, so they can't, b-but..." She swallowed, nervousness and confusion still whirling in her mind. "But why me? Why c-couldn't you have s-s-summoned th-the others from an-nother timeline? I st-still...I'm willing, I just...I d-don't underst-stand..."

Had there been another solution, the sombre man would most certainly had taken it. Alas, his calculations pointed towards this one sweet and shy maiden of magic, a sigh escaping his lung while the gloved hand reached out, assuring her with a gentle rub on the shoulder. "You will...eventually." Having played their part, the visions within the many crystal shards slowly faded into obscurity, reflecting only their beautiful surroundings. "Let us proceed with our goal - onward to Castle Hope."

_'Eventually?'_ That only raised further questions in the girl's mind, but they didn't have time for this anymore. That was obvious; she'd wasted enough time as it was already. Magica drew in a deep breath to steady herself, then nodded. "O-Okay."

The two at an agreement, they began their march to the distant castle, the Magical Girl following the man in black.

* * *

**-II-**

* * *

To call this an adventure would be quite deceiving. It was more of a tour guide than anything else: A pack of cute squirrels here; a family of dears there - even a giant swan was spotted in a nearby river, extending its majestic feathered wings for all to bear witness. This realm knew only beauty, an impossible realm fit for a princess pure of heart. At least, that was what the man considered within his thoughts whenever he laid eyes upon the girl - she would indeed fit the role of a princess, but a princess this world had no need for. "Ugh...!" Having walked for almost thirty minutes, the tiring journey finally took its toll, his legs pulsing with pain. Luckily, the duo came across a tiny lake, his body instinctively drawn to it. "My...apologies, Cure Magica..." Quickly collapsing onto the soft patch of grass, his feet next to the shimmering waters, his breathing was most irregular as a sweat rowed down the temple. "I...I am rather exhausted. Please provide me a minute to recuperate."

Magica had been too distressed to even admire their surroundings this whole time; still thinking about Miyuki. So it wasn't til the man collapsed that she even noticed something was amiss. And then she mentally kicked herself for it; what kind of hero ignored the well-being of others?! "O-Okay!" He was awfully sweaty...at least they were near water. Magica didn't have a cup to offer him anything, but at least she could do something about the sweat. She jogged over to the water, pulled off her shorter arm-wrap. leaving the longer one on, she dunked the wrap under the water and wrung it out before making her way back to her travelling companion, holding it out to him. "Uhm...h-here. For y-your f-f-face, sir."

Opening his eyes, he took notice of a white wrap soaked in water, offered by the timid maiden. Slowly retrieving the item, his hand shaking with each moment, the man took his time and placed it against his forehead, the cool sensation washing over like the refreshing wind itself. "Thank you... I appreciate it." He expressed, but the fact he failed to muster even a simple smile in return left him with the feeling of regret. However, he refused to reveal it. "You certainly stutter a lot for a heroine." His attention suddenly drawn to the crystal-clear lake, an idea made its way to the mind. "Tell me, Cure Magica..." Gradually turning back to the purple-coloured Pretty Cure, gazing upon the face of youth, a devious grin curled. "Fancy a dip?" Before Magica could be given the time to answer, the man immediately reached for the mystic tome, opening wide its pages as a mighty gale escaped, surprisingly able to hurl the girl into the air. Lasting for only a brief second, the teenager descended; drenched in the icy cold lake. "Too late."

She'd been too distracted by the comment about her stutter to even realize what was happening. Her head had been ducked in embarrassment, she'd been all set to say that she simply couldn't HELP the stuttering, it happened when she was nervous, and she was QUITE nervous now, what with this needing to save Miyuki and all-

-but then water. Freezing water.

Magica burst out of the lake with a loud inhale, wrapped her arms around herself as she found firm footing and made her way back out. She shivered from the cold, but the sun was quickly starting to warm her back up and dry her off; how weird for a lake to be this cold on such a warm day! "Well, th-that w-w-won't h-h-help m-my st-stut-ttering!" she gasped out, teeth chattering. She dropped to her knees, trying to curl into a ball for warmth, in a sunny spot on the grass. "Th-that wa-was m-m-mean, s-si-ir!"

"I know." Admitting to his juvenile mischief, the caped-individual took to the side of the shivering maiden, gazing into her eyes. "But it was humorous, nonetheless." Flipping through the pages, a hand was placed over a particular sheet, willing a ring of fire to encircle her, the warmth entering the body of one so young. "Magica, this may take a few minutes before the spell completes its task." He informed, his grin disappeared. "Would you...kindly tell me more about yourself?"

Magica hesitated a few moments, lowering her arms as she felt the fire's heat doing the work. About herself? What was there to tell? "What do you want to kn-know? Or n-need to? I'm fourteen...I g-go to Nanairogaoka Junior High, my C-Cure element is d-darkness...I wasn't always a h-hero, I w-was misled a-and misguided a-and Pretty Cure and my f-friends helped me s-see what was right. I g-got to be a proper Cure, not a dark one - someone d-didn't think I could, but I d-did. I want to h-help people and make them happy... Wh-What else is there to really tell?"

The very question itself echoed within the man's mind, his gaze fixated on the precious Smile Pact hung below Magica's waist. "Do you love Pretty Cure?" He asked seemingly out of nowhere. "Do you miss them?"

"Eh? Of course I do! They're my friends, some o-of my best friends!" Magica sounded a bit hurt that someone would even consider she didn't love her friends. But the second question...She looked down at the ground, nodding faintly. "I miss th-them right now...I wonder if they're okay. Or if they're worried about me. But it's okay; I'll s-see them really soon, I'm sure. R-Right after I help this Miyuki."

"Assuming everything goes according to plan." He muttered beneath his breath, the sign of doubt written across his empty expression. Ever-so-suddenly, the burning flames faded into nothingness, the cool breeze brushing past the faces of Earth's defenders. "Done. You should be fine now." Oddly, the man did not move from his position, continuing to kneel before Cure Magica. "I request you refer to me by my title." He stated, staring into the girl's appealing eyes. "Henceforth, you shall address me as _'The Writer.'_ It would be best if you did not question WHY I possess such obscure name."

"_'The Writer?'_" Magica just frowned, more confused than before. Was he a fairy too? Or from Märchenland? He didn't look like any fairy she'd ever seen, so was he a new kind? Or-

No no no, no need for that now. They had something to do, and he'd asked her not to question that. Magica shook her head rapidly to clear those thoughts, and nodded. "Okay. No questions, Mr _'The Writer.'_"

As did Magica, the man known as the Writer mirrored the reaction, obviously unimpressed as he gave a sarcastic remark. "Hah-hah, very funny." Restless, he finally took to his feet, narrowing his gaze upon the seated girl. "Just refer to me as _'Mr. Writer'_, Miss Comedy." He instructed, mocking her at the same time. Unexpectedly, an insignificant twig snapped, catching the attention of the black-clad individual as the body turned to source. He anticipated it would be simply a wild creature, minding its business. Much to his disbelief, it was far from a typical animal.

A legendary warrior stood tall, hands clenched and uniform bathed in the sun - _Shining Luminous._

It was an enemy, his instincts kicking in as he immediately recited a passage from the book. "Obliterate thy foes I claim mine own! Forever a flash...!" An all-powerful aura encompassed his being, crackling with pure energy. He had to finish the spell. He had to call forth the elements and defend Cure Magica. He had no choice.

He had to kill _IT._

"Wait, no!" An instant later, Magica was in front of him, arms spread out as she tried to defend the newcomer. "Wait, wait - she's one of Pretty Cure's allies! Don't hurt her, Mr Writer!"

"That's not a SHE!" Quickly as he had pulled Magica away, the supposed-Shining Luminous delivered a decisive defeat, propelling the Writer after a lethal palm strike to the armoured chest. "GAH!" Flung to a nearby tree, a sharp pain coursed throughout his body upon impact, his conscious seemingly lost as he fell lifelessly onto the land of grass.

One down, one more to go.

Both the posture and movement was stiff, almost as if Luminous was a type of living automaton as a hand reached out, intending to grab Cure Magica. Most unusually, when a beam of light showered over the silent maiden, the entire body twinkled and sparkled. In a manner strange to the mind, the figure's very own face...reflected Magica's own.

That hand was met with a shield suddenly; a concave shield of dark energy that Magica threw up at the last second to protect herself. She stared through it at the apparent impostor, a look of both confusion and fear on her face. If this wasn't Shiny Luminous - and the fact now her face looked like Magica's - then who was this? A fairy, a monster, an Akanbe? And why was it attacking them? Whatever the case...it had hurt Mr Writer, and Magica still needed to defend herself. "Sorry..." In a flash, she dropped the shield and, before it was too late, dashed in and punched the other person in the stomach.

Such impact rendered the opponent immobile, its body hunched forward. Yet, despite the strength of a Pretty Cure that could take down even the largest of creatures, the foe remained where it stood, its stomach suddenly cracking in return, tiny crystal shards falling onto the ground - this enemy was no legendary warrior and certainly no human. Defending itself, the creature took hold of Magica's wrist with an impossible grip, desiring to send an agonising signal through the arm as it met and gazed eye-to-eye, glowing with a violent colour of crimson blood.

Crystals? Magica had barely a moment to notice this before her wrist was hurting.

No, hurting was an understatement; this was torture.

Magica cried out in pain, gritting her teeth near the end of it - she had to look strong, she had to be strong. "Let..." She readied her other fist, dark energy swirling around it. If a punch to the stomach made her shatter there, then surely... "Go!" she screamed again, punching the impostor's wrist, putting all her might and Cure-element into it.

And as a result, the magic-infused attack shattered the arm of one so heartless, the shining body recoiling back in response. The hand remained on Magica's wrist for a moment before its grip eventually loosened, falling to the ground as it collapsed into tiny fragments. Inspecting its damaged arm, it immediately turned its full attention towards the Magical Girl, unfazed by what she had performed as it attempted to reach out once more with its remaining hand, making a mad dash to its target. This time, however, it was aiming for the sole purpose of choking the life out of her - the vulnerable neck.

Magica tried to throw her shield in time, but failed. The hand wrapped around her neck, eliciting a strangled cry from her. But she wasn't done yet. The punch had shattered the other person's stomach. The second punch shattered an arm. So a third... Hand shaking a little, eyes squinted closed, Magica raised one arm high, and swiftly brought it down on her attacker's other arm. This had to work, it had to!

With no other means to counterattack, its final arm was destroyed in an instant, the false Pretty Cure watching the victor take its crystalline limb as it struggled to stand, collapsing to its knees. Much to anyone's disbelief, it desired to continue, desired to kill as it gazed at Magica's Smile Pact. Before it could muster the strength to stand once more, before it could strike again, a lightning fast arrow pierced its skull, the entire body finally breaking apart until there was only crystal dust.

"My apologies..." The Writer had a pitch-black bow in hand, his breathing forced with each inhale as he tried to speak. "I should have mentioned these...Manikins." Laying back, resting under the very tree he impacted on, the man sealed his eyes, injured from the sudden conflict.

Magica stared at the remains of the thing, rather unnerved by the fact she just saw a look-alike to Shiny Luminous, a girl around her own age, disintegrate. "_Manikins?_" she echoed, her voice hollow. Did they all take the form of Cures and their allies? She didn't think she'd want to see another one, she didn't want to see another destroyed like that, even if they were fake.

How did that wretched Dream Traveler even do it, destroying things that resembled human girls? This alone was awful!

Remembering the Writer, Magica jogged back over to him, legs a little shaky from fright and the brief restriction of air. "Are you okay? Wh-what was th-that? What's a M-Manikin? Did M-M-Miyuki make th-that?" Her questions rushed out.

"Calm down." He instructed, placing a gloved finger upon her lips. "No, Miyuki did not create these. That, I am certain." Lowering his hand, he tried to control his breathing, a bit difficult given the fact he was struck in the CHEST. "Manikins...are raw crystals given life from the memories of people. Memoria, the world itself, chooses who to mimic, mostly warriors of legend. Essentially, they...act as the planet's guardians." He explained, slowly opening his eyes to gaze into Cure Magica's own. "That is why no human occupies this realm, because Memoria dictates it."

Admits his explanation, a family of ducks passed by, calling out for the attention of those who may be near.

Magica suddenly felt cold. "Then..." She whispered, ignoring the ducks. "Then..." Her eyes were filled with tears at the horror of what had just happened. So she had just- "Then I hurt s-s-someone who w-was only t-trying to p-protect this place? Wh-Who was o-only doing its job?"

"Admittedly, yes." He said, the undeniable truth his only answer. Unable to continue observing such terrible expression, a hand caressed her cheek, comforting the distressed maiden. "Know that it had no will of its own. It was merely an empty husk obeying the will of the planet." He was tempted to pull her closer, to rid her of guilt, but uncertainty lingered - she may not accept the offer. Powerless, the Writer simply attempted his best and spoke. "You need not be upset, you did not hurt anyone. After all, I was one the who fired the arrow." He justified, his face stern with a hint of defeat.

"But...B-But I h-hurt her first. I h-hurt her st-stomach and a-arm and...sh-she thought I w-was going to h-h-hurt this place, sh-she was only d-doing what she th-thought was right..." Magica sniffled. "Sh-She wasn't l-like an Akanbe, o-or the Generals..."

The Writer wondered how long Cure Magica would continue crying her eyes out, the stinging tears rolling down her face.

This was risky at best - what he would say next would decide the girl's emotional state for the remaining journey, the actions of today permanently marked upon her soul. Setting his heart on the matter, he boldly pulled her in, gently wrapping his arms around the saddened teenager. "Stop...crying, it's not your fault. You did not know." He assured, rubbing her head ever-so-smoothly. "We have to focus on the matter at hand. If we do not put a stop to Miyuki's plan, everyone will lose sight of their dreams and smiles - including you and your friends." Gazing into the heroine's soul, a hand stroked her cheeks once again, soft to the touch. "Let me take up your burden; allow me to become your pillar of support - let me be your light."

Magica just sniffled, wiped at her eyes. She hadn't meant to do that...that Manikin was doing its job, and-No. No, she couldn't focus on that. She had to find and help Miyuki. Somehow, she had to help her. The Writer would help, she figured. He talked a little weird, but he'd help. It'd be okay... She wiped her eyes again, and nodded. "O-Okay. Ok-kay..."

She said _'okay'_, that was good. At least she didn't say anything to make him regret hugging her. Picking her off the floor, helping the maiden to her feet, a short-lived smile made its way to the Writer's face, pleased by such result. "Let us continue, then." His walk was somewhat slow due to the injury, but it was nothing he had not experienced. It was time to find Miyuki - that was all that mattered...until he stopped in his tracks, quickly turning to face Cure Magica with an expression most serious. "You thought my speech about being your _'pillar of support'_ was strange, did you not?"

"Er-" Magica looked away, nervously scratching at her cheek. "Maybe...o-only a little..."

A moment of silence hung high above their heads, the ever-present breeze whispering by. The Writer gave a sigh of disappointment, the trees casting a shadow over his very sight. He had a feeling that speech was dreadful, but he did not expect it to be THAT bad. Shaking the thought away, retrieving the white wrap from earlier, he utilised a spell from the tome and, with a display of lights and glitter, cleansed it of filth. Tossing it back to Magica nonchalantly, the Writer proceeded to march, their adventure far from over. "Best to keep on the move, our destination is near."

Magica caught the wrap and slid it back over her wrist. She jogged to catch up with the Writer, biting her lip a little in nervousness. Oops, she hadn't meant to upset him! It was just...well, it was only a LITTLE weird and cheesy.

Not that cheesy though, she and Pretty Cure said things like that all the time but...

Ohhhh! She'd probably just stop talking altogether. Wait til they got to Miyuki.

* * *

_**~To Be Continued...~**_


	2. Part 2

**OC CLASH**

**~Dream of Twilight's Servant~**

_**-PART 2/2-**_

* * *

**-III-**

* * *

The path was no peaceful one - little-by-little, Manikins began to interfere, taking on the faces of those Cure Magica held dear. Sparing her the grief of battling mirrored friends, the Writer struck them down like Piñatas on strings, their reward was but crystal dust.

And now they had finally arrived, the very castle that housed the fallen - Shelter of Dreams: Castle Hope. However, gaining entrance would not be so easy, for a surrounding magical barrier of darkness had been activated. "This is my OTHER reason for summoning you - this wall is designed to fend off all whose hearts have been tainted by darkness." He said, pointing at the shrine possessing a lock-shaped marking.

Magica stared at the barrier, another frown on her face. "Wait, but..." She wanted to protest that she couldn't possibly go through - she hadn't told him, but she'd originally worked for Joker. But that particular thought was quickly cast from her mind. She was a Pretty Cure, which meant her heart was just fine, one of the purest. Darkness wasn't inherently evil, everything was fine. No. What bothered her instead was... "So...So I just go through, an-and...l-lower it? Or m-maybe..." She looked up at The Writer. "...y-you can't come a-and help?"

Help...

If the Writer desired to lower this barrier himself, he would had done it without the need to summon a Pretty Cure. "I cannot proceed." He stated, observing his left arm donned in a black gauntlet engraved with mysterious runes, a sudden pulse of dull purple erupting from the symbols again and again. "My heart possesses not a shred of light. It is forever black, much like an eclipse." Gradually extending outward, the claws flexing, an otherworldly force was called forth, envelopment his hand in blackest trails of wind. "Your heart, however, is balanced. To wield darkness with a heart of light is a feat I yearn to achieve, but a fleeting dream it would forever be in my eyes." His mind focused, bolts of electricity escaping his grasp, the gathering of darkness constructed a mighty long blade, its exterior pitch-black and pulsing as the arm. Finished, he offered the handle to Magica. "Take this blade, enter the barrier and destroy the shrine - simple as that."

Somewhat on the slow side, he came to realise an error in his strategy. "Ah, I should probably instruct you how to use this, shouldn't I? To launch a devastating beam, lift the blade high over your head, aim carefully and scream _'Blade of Forgotten Glory: Excalibur Salvation'_ as you swing it down. The energy stored within will do the rest." He explained, the surrounding breeze having returned to normal. "I must also mention this is no ordinary claymore - its outward appearance will reflect the heart of its wielder. As you can see, it is black just like my heart." He leaned ever closer, gazing between the girl and the blade - the latter sharp and producing a low hum. "I must warn you to keep your distance - the blast radius is quite large."

At the last second, he quickly uttered another instruction before it was too late. "Also, hold the claymore with two hands."

Magica nodded, reached out and clasped the handle in both hands, as instructed. It was a little heavier than she'd expected, but she managed. She nodded again as she repeated the phrase in her head a few times, committing it to memory. "Okay...I-I'll be right back out!" That must be the end of it, right?

She turned, stepping through the barrier. It felt a little cold as she passed through, and she shuddered a bit, but then her face held a grim, determined look. She held the claymore in front of herself, took a few deep, steadying breaths - and then backed up a pace before raising it high above her head. _'Blast radius, remember the radius...'_ She then drew another deep breath, eyes closing as she recited the phrase, voice strong without a trace of a stammer this time. "**Blade of Forgotten Glory..._Excalibur Salvation!_**"

She brought the sword down.

An incredible light burst from the blade of Arthurian legend, a blinding beam of pure energy rocketing towards the very shrine. Upon impact, an all-powerful gale brushed past, its source an explosion of light. Luckily for Magica, she had kept her distance as instructed. Otherwise, she would had collapsed or blown away from the forceful wind.

A flicker here and there, the dark barrier faded into nothingness, granting passage for all. He was impressed, to think the girl could succeed on her first attempt. Making his way ever-so-calmly to her side, the Writer praise her efforts, the claymore's exterior now that of a golden blade. "Not bad...for a beginner."

"Not bad...?" Magica turned towards him, a huge grin on her face. "I knocked down that whole barrier! That's more than _'not bad!'_ That's awesome!" She smiled wider, squealing a little under her breath. That was pretty cool! And that if she'd ever trade the sword for her Cure powers, she would, but still.

The man felt the warmth from her smile simply by looking, the sensation invading his icy heart. Raising the rune-covered glove, he gestured for the blade's return, awaiting for Magica to comply.

"...oh." Magica blushed pink in embarrassment as she handed the sword back with both hands. Once it was out of her grasp, she rested a hand on the back of her neck, looked at her feet with a small, awkward smile. "S-Sorry..."

Suddenly taken aback, confusion entering the mind, the Writer questioned the red-cheeked girl. "For what...?"

"_For what?_" Magica blinked in confusion as she looked back up at him. "W-Well...i-it's your sword, i-isn't it? I should've g-given it back f-first thing."

"Oh, that." He stated, finally making sense to what she meant. "To be honest, I care not if you wielded this weapon of legend. I trust you." The blade returned to its blackened appearance, it quickly dispersed into tiny particles of black light, floating away towards the sky before disappearing completely. "I suppose you've _'grown'_ on me, as people would say."

"R-Really?" Already? Wait, no, that was a dumb thing to think - Pretty Cure were good at making friends. And she's so far given him no reason to not trust her... "Well...w-well, thank you!" She smiled again, eyes closed. A moment later, she looked away and into the greenery. "...are w-we any closer to the castle?"

"We simply need walk to through those colossal double doors - that's all." He said, the dust clearing to reveal the large entrance.

"Okay..." Magica nodded again, drawing in a deep breath and squaring her shoulders. Well, there's the entrance, so...no sense wasting time. _'Miyuki's in there. Remember Miyuki, help Miyuki...'_ That thought in mind, Magica walked forward, towards the doors. She hoped Miyuki wasn't too far inside there.

* * *

**-IV-**

* * *

The majestic doors stood before humanity's protectors and Hoshizora Miyuki, a battle for freedom at stake. Immediately opening his black book to a certain page, commanding the giant entrance to be forced wide open, a delightful aroma brushed past, the scent of untouched rooms and mystery.

Beginning their march within, the double doors suddenly slammed shut, the sound of a lock confirming their statue - they were trapped; they could only proceed forward. It was dark, the sight of one unable to see even their own hands. Before the Writer could call forth a flame, the candles came to life, illuminating the very passage. Now they could see, the many portraits depicting conflict after conflict of familiar faces against frightening Akanbes, the man stood in disbelief - the hallway was seemingly endless, the other side beyond their limited sights. "As if we haven't performed enough walking."

"...it's like a f-fairy tale castle," Magica spoke up, staring into the hallway. "In fairy tales, th-the prince o-or knight always has a t-t-tough journey, and I g-guess that includes a long walk." She turned to look at The Writer, a flicker of concern in her eyes. "You g-get tired easily, don't you? I can g-go by myself if you c-can't do it."

Somewhat provoked, he turned to the Magical Girl, a concentrated glare presented. "It's fine." He claimed, wiping his brow against his arm as he marched, anticipating Cure Magica to follow. "The question is: Can YOU keep up?"

"Huh? O-Of course I can!" Magica was quick to catch up with him, falling silent as she walked. She'd only been trying to be helpful...He didn't have to give her that look, geez. She avoided eye-contact as they marched down the hallway, trying to focus on something else. Namely, Miyuki.

Throughout this long and endless walk, the Writer took his time in reading the pages of his book, ignoring Magica whenever possible. Blinking once or twice, a question most interesting slipped from his tongue. "Out of everyone you know, who do you hate, Cure Magica?"

"Who do I hate?" Magica was a bit startled as he asked this, frowned slightly. Hm. She wasn't sure she hated anyone, really...Pretty Cure were her friends and she loved them. She hadn't hated the generals, or even Mr Joker... Wait. "There was a boy. He attacked m-me several times. Said I was monstrous, that I could never be a Pretty Cure. That I was f-full of hatred and that no Cure could ever be m-m-my friend. That they'd hate a-and turn their backs on me. E-Even when I b-became a Pretty Cure and joined the t-t-team, he a-acted like he'd never said a-anything, acted l-like he could be my friend. L-Like he had never tried to kill me, o-or put me through a-all of that." She glared at the floor. "If I hate anyone, it's him..."

Another page was flipped, scanning the contents. "Did he possess a weapon with _'dream'_ in its name?" He inquired, taking a peek from his book towards the maiden of magic from time to time.

Another blink. "Yeah...y-yeah he did!" Magica took note of the book in The Writer's hands. Was that...? "Ho-How did you know that?"

"I've met him." His constant reading of the pages coming to a halt, he turned it towards the girl. "To be more precise..." Presenting the small book to Magica, a recently added page was revealed, unsoiled by time - it depicted an illustration of the very man she despised, standing proud with blade in hand whilst surrounded by all existing Pretty Cures from the originals to Doki Doki, including his sister. "...I've fought him."

Magica's eyes widened at the image - there were even more Cures now than ever! Did that boy ever stop? She looked up from the book to The Writer, another frown on her face. "You fought him? ...let me gu-guess: He kept g-getting new p-powers, talked b-big, a-and generally t-tried to play hero?"

"...yes." Stating the obvious, he flipped the book to face himself again, mind deep in thought. "I've tried fighting him, but in the end, he came out as the victor, much to my disappointment." Pacing back and forth, the Writer gently closed the cover, its title silver and glittering. "Despite his arrogance, he was cunning, somewhat - as I recall, he destroyed my tome, cutting my supply for powerful spells. It couldn't be helped - the boy was a hero in his own right."

"...what kind of hero hurts people like he did?" Magica whispered. "What kind of hero attacks people for disagreeing with his views? What kind of hero does all that?" Her voice was low as she spoke, one hand curling into a fist. She remembered all that had happened, yes. All that he'd done, all the pain and darkness he'd brought to the world.

"The kind where the laws of nature bend to one's will." Magica was sad and angry, that much he could tell. The Writer felt a sense of guilt riddling his soul - he should not had referred to the boy as a _'hero_'. "...sorry."

"N-No...it's okay." Magica shook her head, her ponytails swaying slightly as she did, and looked back up at The Writer. Another smile on her face. "It's okay...he's g-gone now. I think. F-From my world, anyway. B-but...why'd you a-ask, exactly?"

"Just reaffirming something I already knew." His excuse would be her only answer, the man kneeling before the girl. "And if I'm right, you should still possess that scar." His brown eyes gazed, from her purple eyes to her stomach.

"...Kyah!" Magica jumped back, arms instinctively covering her stomach-area. "W-Well, yeah, b-b-but..." Hastily, she ran around The Writer til she stood behind him, looking down the hallway again, still hugging herself. "...it's nothing. The s-scar's nothing! I fight e-even with it!" Something else bothered her now, though. "...y-you said you already knew...What's that a-about?" Who WAS this _'Writer'_, anyway? Only her promise to not ask about his name kept her from voicing that aloud.

Standing straight, an unexpected grin made its way to the man's face, finding this situation humorous. Within that very moment, he let loose a spine-chilling chuckle. "Does it matter at this point?"

"...I g-guess not," Magica admitted. She hugged herself tighter and started walking again, looking straight ahead into the hallway.

That was hash, even by his own standards. He knew the girl had questions, that answering them would quell her mind, but not a single moment he could recognise would allow for such opportunity. Before he began his march, to follow the Magical Girl, a voice resonated down the hall, booming with desperation. _"Friends..."_ The very area in which they resided began to shake, the many portraits vanishing from existence. _"I wanted friends...that's all I ever wanted. Why won't anyone be my friend...?"_ Flashes of a peculiar figure surrounded them, ghosts from the past. _"Candy...I'm sorry."_ At the end of this confusion, the door in which they sought materialised before them, ready and willing to open. _"I'm...so...sorry..."_

Magica halted and gasped faintly. "Th-That's Miyuki!" She cried, and without a second thought she rushed forward, towards the door. Even broken and desperate, she knew that voice. Her friend's voice. "Miyuki-!" Magica placed her hands on the door and swiftly pushed it open, running through.

"Wait!" It was too late. By the time he voiced his thoughts, Magica had already entered. Gritting his teeth, his eyes narrowed, the man gave chase.

The voice of Cure Happy was corrupted by untold sorrow, a sniffle heard here and there by she contemplated a world she desired to become a reality. _"I wanted to smile with everyone, laugh with everyone, laugh with Pretty Cure. But I couldn't find them, they don't exist."_ Sound of rain droplets could be heard, but not one could be seen in the eyes of Cure Magica and the Writer. _"Ultra-happy...ultra...happy...ultra...ultra...happy..."_ Miyuki repeated over and over, the meaning lost in her state of sadness.

The two were now in a Dining Room - the area was coated in shining marble, a long table stretched from one end to another; its surface was packed with delicious meals. Yet, despite the voice originating from here, Hoshizora Miyuki could not be found.

Magica barely glanced at the table as she jogged past, stopping just for a moment to check under the table for her friend. "Miyuki! Can you hear me?!" She shouted, her hands cupped around her mouth. "The others exist; they're real! It's okay, don't cry! You can be ultra happy like before!" She ran further, ignorant of The Writer behind her. "Miyuki!"

"Stop running!" She was desperate to find her friend, no matter where she was, but such rash actions would be her undoing. Immediately as she ran, the floor suddenly gave out, shattering into crystal shards, her destination a pit of everlasting darkness. "Magica!" His instincts kicking in, his mind set on the task at hand, his cape was reduced to tiny pieces, each floating on their own accord. Reaching out, the shapes merging together to construct a long whip, the Writer lashed out, intending to ensnare her arm.

Magica gave a short scream as she fell, out of sight. But in the next instant, the whip snapped, and if one looked they could see Magica, the whip around her arm as she gripped it tight. She stared down into the darkness, sweat rolling down her cheek, heart hammering in her chest. "M-Miyuki-!"

Pulling her to safety, her feet back onto solid ground, his attention was drawn to the endless space before them, the castle trapped in a state of endless time. "The castle's dimension is damaged. It would seem Miyuki took the necessary steps to keep intruders out." Observing the blackness of space, pieces of the castle's interior levitating, another entrance could be seen. "There, Miyuki should be in that room - _The Chamber of Records._" Returning the whip back into its original shape, the Writer leapt, landing on one of the broken platforms. "Magica, let's go!"

Magica didn't need telling twice. The purple Cure nodded, effortlessly leaped onto one of the platforms, and then another. And the next. And the next. Miyuki sure didn't make it easy. She wasn't sure she understood why Miyuki would want to keep people out, if she wanted friends... But she knew, sometimes when one's in a dark place, they don't think clearly. She'd just have to get Miyuki out of that place.

Danger was everywhere: Antique weapons of swords and shields, pieces for steel armour, and the endless pit below. One mistake was all it would take for the heroes to fail. Their confidence would guide them, lead the two to evil's roots - Miyuki, a child of humanity's light, was soon to be within their reach. After traversing through such trial, the large double door was mere steps away, their journey nearing its end. Opening the thick book, commanding the spell to unlock the gate, the sound of a click could be heard echoing far and wide. His grip firm, the handle cold, the Writer pulled with all his might...but nothing happened. "Uh...?" He tried again and again, pushing and pulling to no avail. "Something is holding the door in place."

"What?" Magica reached for the handle and pulled, bracing her foot up on the door. "Miyuki, are you in there?" She called out, knocking on the door with her other hand. "Is that you?" Maybe it was Miyuki holding it shut...

To the Writer, it could not be a person. It felt more akin to a supernatural force holding it in place instead of an individual of Miyuki's size and strength. Yet, with that in mind, he saw not a single evidence that would support his theory.

"That person inside isn't Miyuki." All of a sudden, a feminine voice echoed aloud, its origin seemingly from the edge in which they arrived. That was impossible, the only people able to speak in Memoria were the Writer, Cure Magica and Hoshizora Miyuki, locked behind this impenetrable set of doors. Slowly turning his being, expecting the worse, his eyes were met with an encounter most surprising: The clothes of one represented Nanairogaoka Middle School, clean and sharp. The hair of one was combed and proper with not a stray strand hanging about. "Miyuki...doesn't exist anymore."

It was the girl they had sought from the very beginning, her fragile body curled into a ball and leaned against the marble wall. An irregular glow of radiating light from the girl, a stream of bitter tears rolling down her red swollen eyes, she watched the two adventurers - Miyuki awaited for a response.

"Miyuki-chan!" Magica ignored her comment, or maybe she didn't fully register it, and flung herself away from the doors. In the next moment, she was with Miyuki - or whoever the girl was. But to the purple Cure, this was definitely Miyuki, it had to be. She dropped to her knees at Miyuki's side, arms wrapped tightly around her in a comforting hug. "Miyuki-chan...! Miyuki-chan, we've wanted to find you!" She half-smiled as she said this, a lump in her throat threatening to make her voice break.

"You're..." Even though someone cared for her, even though someone was hugging with affection, Miyuki did not quite understand what was happening. "...a Pretty Cure?" She gave a look of confusion at the girl adorned in a familiar uniform, the tears flowing without end.

Magica nodded, though she never once relinquished on the hug. "Uh-huh! I'm a Pretty Cure like you!" She kept smiling. "I'm Cure Magica, Miyuki-chan."

"Cure...Magica..." The maiden of sorrow muttered the name, the mind ringing to the very mention of it. Magica's smile was warm and welcoming, filling Miyuki's heart after long days of depression. Gradually opening her eyes wide, coming to a realisation, the former Pretty Cure whispered beneath her breath. "Amaya...chan?"

Magica smiled wider - a little surprised that this Miyuki knew her name. But it couldn't be too big a deal. Pretty Cure were connected, right? Forever friends. They'd know each other even in other realities, wouldn't they? She nodded, sniffling a little as she did so. "Y-Yeah! That's m-me!" She said, hugging Miyuki again.

"Wh-Why are you here?" She presented a disheartening question, the light in her dull eyes were but gone. Hands resting on Magica's arms, Miyuki began to shove, each attempt growing with strength as her voice raised. "Why did you come for me? You shouldn't be here!"

"What?" Magica sounded hurt, shocked as Miyuki shoved her. But she held onto Miyuki's arms, unwilling to be moved. "Miyuki-chan, I came to help! I w-want to help you, because we're supposed to be friends and teammates! Because Pretty Cure don't abandon each other, and neither do friends!" Her smile vanished, replaced by a determined frown. "So I'm not gonna go anywhere, and especially not without you, Miyuki-chan! Okay?"

Miyuki persisted, desiring for this Pretty Cure to release her relentless hold. "Th-That's...!" To see Magica cling onto her, to hear the words of a friend she never had, incited the rage hidden within. "THAT'S STUPID!" With a defiant scream, Hoshizora pushed the girl away, causing the latter to tumble back as the former took to her feet, shaking ever-so-subtly. "The only friend I ever had was Candy! AND I LOST HER TO PIERROT! Love, compassion, laughter - they are all GONE!" Stepping away from Magica, her feelings revealed, a sinister black aura slowly enveloped her as she held her head in unbearable anguish. "There's no smiles left; no hope. I can't be happy." The maiden broke down, tears dripping to the reflective surface, the darkness seething. "I'll never be ultra-happy...!"

Magica stared for a moment - just a moment. Then she was getting back to her feet, wincing a little; Miyuki's shove had been strong. The determined glint was back in her eyes as she walked towards Miyuki again, heedless of the black aura. "That isn't true at all!" Another step. "Miyuki-chan...listen, I thought that way too, once! I thought that way too, and someone proved me wrong! People showed up like this to prove me wrong, be my friend, and make me happy again. And I can do the same for you!" Another step. "There's always hope. There's always smiles - even though things seem bad, they can't be that way forever. And I'm here - I can help you fix things! I can help you be happy again - ultra-happy!" Magica smiled, reassuringly as she put her hands on Miyuki's heaving shoulders. Sniffled as a few tears threatened to leak out her own eyes. "I'm not going anywhere and I'm not leaving til things are okay! I'll make 'em okay! And if Pierrot's still around, I'll help you fight! Things will be fine; you'll be ultra-happy!" Magica knew she was repeating herself, but she had to get this through to Miyuki.

"A-Amaya-chan...you're lying...! Y-You...you have to be...!" Miyuki wanted to protest, to scream that Cure Magica was spouting nonsense. Yet, deep down, her words seemingly held merit, contradicting the knowledge she had gained from that night of torture - the day Miyuki lost all she held dear. "Every-th-thing you just said...are li-lies...! Say that you're lying, Amaya-chan...!" Her strength was dwelling by the sorrow lurking within, sapping her of the opportunity to push Cure Magica away. Her head hung low, her glowing light shadowing her eyes at a certain angle, another set of tears reached the floor. "Say that you hate m-m-me... Say that you like ma-making me cry... Say it, Amaya-chan!" Miyuki raised her voice once again, weakly shaking the girl's body by the shoulders, to ultimately provoke her. "Pl-Please..." Sniffling now and again, hiccupping uncontrollably, the trembling legs of one were about to give way, her figure soon to collapse from exhaustion - Miyuki was at her limits. "...j-just...say it..."

Magica sniffled again as she herself tried not to cry. She couldn't cry, she shouldn't; Miyuki needed someone strong. So instead, she stepped forward, wrapping her arms securely around Miyuki and letting one hand rest on the back of her head. "I hate seeing my friends cry. I love my friends, including Miyuki-chan. I don't tell lies - I can't remember the last time I've told a lie. I can't say any of that, Miyuki-chan...You're my friend, and I love you."

And with that very phrase uttered by a friend from another reality, whom Miyuki had never met, she finally surrendered herself to her embrace. She was beloved, not despised. She was given kindness, not hatred. As her knees finally gave way, dragging Magica down to the ground, Miyuki eventually pushed herself against the girl's body, returning the heart-felt hug - she had nothing to say, only a wail of endless sorrow as the black mist dissipated into the air.

Miyuki had a friend, a real friend.

"Magica..." Suddenly, the Writer entered, walking to the Magical Girl's side. "That's not the real Miyuki." He stated, despite what he had seen. "This is a physical manifestation of her sorrow, all that is good sheltering from the bad. In other words, the Miyuki we are after is still behind that door." He gestured, a narrowed glare focused on the Miyuki of light. "Tell her to open it."

Magica's grip tightened around Miyuki - or rather the projection. It didn't fully matter to her if Miyuki was real or not...she was crying, miserable, and sad. Of course they had to find the real Miyuki, but this manifestation of sadness mattered too. She nodded, and briefly caught the look on his face. Surprisingly, Magica gave him a little, childish glare herself, silently telling him 'Don't look at her like that. Don't be cruel.'

"Miyuki-chan?" She asked, her expression softening as she turned back to the pink-haired girl. "Miyuki-chan...can we open that door together? Please?" She whispered. "It'll help all three of us."

Frightened, Miyuki shivered in her arms. "N-No... No! I can't! She's too dangerous! If you go in, you'll never come out, Amaya-chan! Please, just take me! Let's run away together!" She pleaded, a look of desperation on her face. She was beginning to act selfish, caring only for her own self-being.

A typical Miyuki everyone knows and loves would never such a thing. Then again, this Miyuki was far from typical.

Magica looked taken aback for a moment...then smiled, confident and gentle all in one. She clasped Miyuki's hands in hers, like others had done for her in the past many times. "Miyuki-chan...I promise, if I go and see the other Miyuki, if I help her too - things will be better for everyone. Especially you. Much better than if we just ran..." Her smile looked a bit awkward then, a little shy. "B-Besides...a Pretty Cure doesn't run when she's needed. I'll definitely come back out! Trust me...okay?"

Miyuki was hesitant, her eyes looking left and right. She thought about it for a while, wondering whether to place her trust in Cure Magica. Pulling her hands out of the girl's, Miyuki quickly wrapped them around Magica's waist, hugging her one last time. "Promise me you'll save her?" The light from her being began to pulse, the giant door illuminating in return. "Promise...?"

Magica only nodded. "I promise." She insisted.

With that in mind, her worries washed away, Miyuki looked to her friend eye-to-eye, nodding back as she pulled back a warm smile before disappearing into flickers of light.

The confirmation of the door's opening could be heard echoing throughout the endless space, gradually swinging wide for one to peek within. "You did good." The Writer said in a monotone, his behaviour seemingly hash than usual as he awaited Cure Magica.

Magica nodded silently, hugging herself a little. She wished that Miyuki didn't have to go...She would have loved to keep her for this, have a familiar face around. "Thanks." She whispered. Squaring her shoulders and drawing a deep breath, Magica straightened and walked through the doors. She had a promise to keep.

* * *

**-V-**

* * *

This was it, the final showdown. Once Miyuki had been rescued from the depths of insanity, Cure Magica would be permitted to return home where she rightfully belonged. And yet, a sensation stirred within his chest, a warning of things to come. He shook his head, pushing such signs away to focus on the now.

The room was indeed a Throne Room of sorts: The mighty hall, the long red carpet, the chair at the far end, and its pristine interior. The Writer looked onward, a set of sheets scattered around one area of the room and sat in the very centre, writing to her heart's content...was the fallen maiden herself - Hoshizora Miyuki. She was a mess, her school uniform torn here and there, her pink hair of a dark shade possessing multiple stray strands. Last, but not least, her eyes were glowing with an eerie light.

"Magica, do be careful."

Magica nodded again, firm. "I will." Footsteps echoing a bit, she walked down the hallway carpet, directly towards Miyuki. All that paper...and that glow to her eyes. Poor Miyuki-chan...It hurt to see her like this. Magica stopped a few paces in front of her, swallowing once. "Miyuki-chan?" She called out.

Upon hearing the sound of another voice, the girl ceased her ability to write, seemingly frozen in place. Ever-so-slowly, her head gradually raised, looking up from the paper of information and into the eyes of this strange girl in front of her. Miyuki gave a dumbfounded stared, tilting to the side, unable to identify her. "Uh...?"

Well, she'd stopped writing at least, was Magica's first thought before she took another step. Wait, how should she even go about this? How to start? "Miyuki-chan...my name's Cure Magica...I'm here to help you." She smiled, trying to look friendly.

"Cure..." Miyuki's mind was riddled with confusion, the pen slowly slipping from her grasp as she muttered. "...Magica...?" She was at a loss for words, but not taken by surprise as the sheet fell from the other hand. Soon, something clicked within, an ecstatic toothy grin on her face whilst struggling to her own two feet. "I...I know you..." The weakened body was trembling somewhat, her balance questionable as she stumbled her way towards Cure Magica."I know you! I-know-you-I-know-you-I-know-you! Hehehee~!" Within reach, Miyuki immediately latched onto her saviour, embracing the moment. "I knew you would come for me~! You took so long! Ha~pu~puu~!"

Magica was startled, but hugged Miyuki back, tensing her legs a bit to support them both. Miyuki felt so weak to her! She had to get her out of here now, get her to safety, help her get stronger...Poor Miyuki! But wait - "You knew I'd come for you?" Magica felt a little confused, but quickly shook it off. The other Miyuki had known her, why not this one? "I'm sorry I kept you waiting, Miyuki-chan. Really I am..."

Hearing those words befitting a hero of legend, Miyuki pulled her even closer, their warm cheeks affectionately rubbing and bodies pressing against each other. "Heehee, Ma~gi~ca-chaaan~! You're so warm and cuddly~!" She hopped, using her loving friend as support. "I've read everything about you! Your story is sooo sad! You deserve lots and LOTS of friends~!" She teased, stroking Magica's neck and back as she inhaled, intoxicated by the latter's fresh aroma. "Can I be your friend? Can-I-can-I-can-I?" Amidst her lure for the Pretty Cure's undivided attention, a darkening aura encompassed Miyuki, increasingly spreading and digging its thorns into the purple heroine's pure heart.

"That's...!" The Writer recognised that mist, his defensive instincts telling him to stop her here and now, before it was too late. Clutching his fists, he began his sprint, yelling Amaya's name. "Magi- GAH!" The moment he raised his voice, a mysterious force violently propelled him away, out the Throne Room and into the broken space. "Ma...Magi...ca...!" Quick on his feet, the Writer attempted to make his way back in, but the massive doors immediately slammed shut, locking him out.

"Mu-ra-sa-ki-A-ma-ya-chaaan..." Miyuki playfully pronounced the Pretty Cure's name, the magic designed to twist the victim's mind and dull the senses, impairing the judgement of one. "Say my name again! Say you love me~!" Nipping the girl's neck, intending to send a tender message, a drip of saliva fell, staining the uniform of justice. "I love you, Amaya-chan... I love you so-o-o-o-o much~! Hehehee~"

Magica's eyes went wide - and then she pushed away from Miyuki, a hand wiping at her neck. "Miyuki-chan!" She said, a slight angry edge to her voice. "Stop this, okay? Stop what you're doing to the world, stop making such sad things!" She clutched at her chest, willing herself not to succumb to the dark aura. She'd already been through this once, she wouldn't fall again. Never. "We can be friends, Miyuki-chan, but friends help each other when they're in bad places. And that's you right now, and I'm going to get you out! Just stop this!"

"Eeeeh...? That's boooring, Amaya-chan! Don't talk like that~!" Using her strength imbued by the power of Pretty Cure, Miyuki forced Magica down, pinning her to the ground. Sitting on top, holding the angered heroine's arms in place, the fallen maiden suddenly began to close the distance, their faces close to one another. "Besides, I've found the perfect place for me! Amaya-chan is the one in a bad place~" She giggled non-stop, gazing with a hypnotic light. "There's nothing wrong with me, Amaya-chan, heehehe~ I'm perfectly fine, heeheehee~ I'm happy here...and you can be, too~!"

Before Miyuki could do anything to Cure Magica, a dark light penetrated the mighty door, seemingly melting it. Upon a moment's notice, it was thrown wide open, the double doors flying across the Throne Room. "My apologies, the door was locked." It was the Writer, wielding the legendary Excalibur. As soon as he laid eyes on the two maidens of magic, he stopped in his tracks, somewhat taken by surprise. "This is not turning into what I THINK it is, is it?"

Magica didn't listen, or really hear. A blast of dark energy shot from her hand, striking Miyuki. The purple Cure rose back to her feet, taking the shift in balance to her advantage. "Miyuki-chan!" She snapped, darkness still in her hands. "This isn't happiness! This isn't the happiness you were looking for, or the happiness you should have had! This is despair - it's not happiness at all!" She ignored the comment about being in a bad place...she'd gotten out of there a long time ago. Her focus was Miyuki. "You have to realize that!"

It hurt, knowing Magica rejected her advice. It hurt, realising Magica was against her, trapped in the concept of _'happiness'_. Miyuki had to make her see the truth, even if she had to beat it into her. "Ha~pu~puu~! That hurt, Amaya-chan!" She whined, jumping back onto her feet with finger on chin. "The only thing I REALISED is that your happiness IS despair! Hehehe, if there's anything I learnt from losing everything, it's that MY happiness can only be found through making people sad~!" Taking out a device coated in the blackest shade, its case opened as Miyuki inserted a gem, a voice coming to life - it was the Magatsuhi Pact.

"**=REA~DY?=**"

"That why I'm going to change everyone's memories on your world, so they will think only of ME and ME alone~! While everyone I don't like can drown in despair!" Lifting the device, displaying it before her foes, Miyuki screamed a particular phrase. "**Pretty Cure! SMILE CHARGE!**"

"**=GO~!=**" A dark light enveloped her whole, transforming into a villain of magic. Dying down, her form was revealed: It was completely different, her uniform possessed various shades of dark pink and black, her back had a pair of beating wings of a bat, and her attached to her arms were massive metallic claws, each finger ending with a sharpened edge.

"If you win, I'll do whatever you want. If I win, I'll make you love me forever and ever - a Happy End~!"

Making his way to Cure Magica's side, he stood vigilant to a battle between Light and Dark. "Shall I assist?" He asked, obviously worried.

Magica stared the new Happy down, hands curling into fists. That didn't sound like a happy ending to her at all...but it would be fine, because that would never happen. "I can do this." She answered the Writer, and surged forward, dark energy at her palms. She ran forward, bringing one fist up as if to punch Happy in the face - only to suddenly swing with her other arm from the side, her true intention being to hit Happy in the side of her abdomen. A fake-out.

Tricked, Happy received the fatal blow, her eyes wincing in pain. Shrugging it off and taking a step back, anger swelling within, she lashed out with one arm from the side and soon followed with a blow coming down. Cure Magica would pay for attacking, she would feel the power of one's might.

And her attack met a wall of dark energy. Magica stood behind her shield, tense and ready to attack again. "You said you read my story, Miyuki-chan." She said. She still wasn't quite sure what she had meant, but it could wait. "You should have known I knew how to do this." At those words, she pushed her arms forward again, sending the shield at Happy for another attack. She ran after it immediately after, following the throw with a kick to the legs.

Such typical attack failed to make contact, the devil having took to the air, beating her wings. "**PRETTY CURE!**" Miyuki had no interest in being lectured, her eyes narrowing as she prepared another strike, the deadly claws crackling with magenta-coloured energy. "**DEVIL..._CUTTER!_**" Screaming at the top of her voice, a vicious slash was performed, seeking Cure Magica out. "YOU CAN'T BLOCK THIS EVEN IF YOU TRIED!"

Fine, then she'd try to dodge. Magica's eyes narrowed briefly, teeth gritting as she leaped aside, ran in a semi-circle to avoid it. As she ran, she fired several smaller blasts of dark energy at Miyuki, saving her strength for her finisher later. "You have to stop! This isn't going to help anyone, and it won't make you happy! You'll feel worse than ever!"

"SHUT UP!" Changing up her attack, Miyuki tore a piece of the marble wall, using it as a makeshift hammer to block Magica's magical projectiles. "You're not me! You've never lost someone close! You've never lost a WHOLE WORLD! Urgh..!" All of a sudden, she clutched her head, a pain in the mind before refocusing on the enemy. "I don't need you...! I DON'T NEED ANYONE LIKE YOU!" With that said and done, she dived towards her foe, intending to clobber without mercy.

Magica grabbed Miyuki's wrists tightly, not to hurt her, but to keep her still so she would listen. "I once thought that everything would be better if it were a Bad End! I was told everyone would hate me and turn against me, even if I was in my civilian form! I lost my family to despair, I once lost my smile and happiness and nearly drove my friends away! But I needed them, Miyuki-chan - and you might not want to admit it, but so do you! It's true I didn't go through what you did, but don't tell me I don't have any idea of how you feel, because I do! And you need your friends, Miyuki-chan! You need us to help you be ultra-happy again!"

Blinded by hatred, Miyuki gritted her teeth to such words, lies to delude her. "Then let me have my way! Let me have my ultra-happy End! LET ME KILL YOU!" Still clung to Happy's wrists, the Magical Girl tossed Cure Magica away, down the hall and toward the very chair itself. "I'll rewrite your memories, including your Pretty Cures, and I'll finally have friends! Friends who love me no matter what I do - that dream will come true; I WON'T LET YOU STOP ME!"

"It won't make you truly ultra-happy, though!" Magica staggered back to her feet, staring at Happy. "It won't be real happiness, just something you wrote into existence, something made by changing memories - it won't be the same! You said you read my story, you know I was like you once." Magica remembered when she thought all of the Cures hated her, when it turned out the opposite was true. When she felt all alone but in reality, she never was. When she thought she was hated but she was, in fact, quite loved. "You can still have friends, Happy! But not like this. I've got to make you see that, I've got to HELP you! Not with what you might want, but what you NEED."

"Shut up..." Miyuki refused to listen, covering her ears to block out the noise of an annoying girl. "Shut up! SHUT UP! WHY DO YOU EVEN CARE? ? ! !" Infusing the marble hammer with potent energy, now threatening to explode, it was immediately thrown towards Cure Magica with the sole purpose of destroying her into bits. However, Miyuki knew better, she knew this attack alone would not even phase Amaya. Therefore, extreme measures would have to be taken. "I'll make you understand! I'll carve it into your SOUL!" The metallic claws vanishing to the void beyond, Happy quickly reached for a sheet of paper lying upon the ground, raising it before her own very face with pen in hand, resuming what she long sought to do before the interruption of idiots - write on Murasaki Amaya's memories. "Amaya...will...forever...love...!"

A hand suddenly covered Happy's own, Magica stared at her with worried eyes. "Miyuki-chan...what if I already love you? What if that's why I'm trying to help? Because I love my friends?"

Miyuki was taken aback, her pursuit in writing trapped in a state of hesitation. Only a few more words and Amaya would be hers...but she could not - not after what Cure Magica said to Miyuki. "I don't believe you, Amaya-chan, not after what you did..." She was shaking, panicking even. She knew not how to proceed, uncertain if rewriting someone already in love was a good idea anymore. "I have to write this down. I have to! Otherwise...otherwise...!"

"No you don't." Magica shook her head. "Your friends love you, Miyuki-chan. I'm your friend, so that includes me." She looked down to the papers on the floor. "Things might have gone wrong in this world, but we can fix it. We can make it so it never happened, and you'll be ultra-happy, with the rest of Pretty Cure, and Candy, too. You might not believe me, but it's the truth." She smiled a little. "The Miyuki I know writes happy stories with happy endings, and has tons of love in her heart! It can be the same for you... Believe me, and believe in Pretty Cure."

It hurt to listen, her heart aching towards the truth. Everything Magica had said held merit, her world the very proof. Love and hate, friendship and rivals, a world of complexity where normality reigns supreme - Miyuki wanted to be a part of it. Ever-so-slowly, the pen and paper dropping to the ground, Happy gradually wrapped her arms around Magica's neck, pulling her ever closer as a tear shed from defeated eyes. "Amaya-chan, I...I'm...so sorry...!" Again and again did Miyuki cry, reflecting back to the things she had committed, changing memories to state for solitude. "I...I didn't mean to... I wasn't my... Being alone...hurts..."

"I know...I understand, I know." Magica whispered softly, hugging Miyuki back. "You shouldn't have been alone...You never deserved it, no one does." She sniffled a bit, nodded once. "We'll fix this, Miyuki-chan. We'll put things right."

"Thank you...Amaya-chan." For as long she could remember, the warmth within her heart was a rarity worth a thousand worlds. Miyuki had no need for Memoria anymore, she had someone to rely on, someone to love. All of a sudden, a strange light enveloped her being. "Uh...?!" She felt almost weightless, but nevertheless frightened. Miyuki looked to Amaya for an answer, a look of fear in Miyuki's eyes. "Amaya-chan...?"

The purple Cure smiled still, gentle as ever, a few tears in her eyes. She held onto Miyuki's hands to reassure the girl, giving them a gentle squeeze. "It's okay. Don't be afraid... I think... I think you're going to where you should be." She swallowed, tilted her head a little. "Things are going to go like they should have all along - You'll be back home, a-and meet Candy, a-and then the others, and e-everything will be..." Magica swallowed back a small sob, smiled wider. "...ultra-happy~"

Miyuki could only smile back, Magica's words a cure to the tainted mind. "Ultra...ultra-happy~!" The light grew with intensity and before long, Miyuki was nowhere to be seen. Instead, a small pink butterfly took her place, fluttering its wings to a hole in the wall and out into the open world as a familiar voice echoed. "Thank you, Amaya-chan! Everyone's waiting for me: Okā-san, Candy...even Pretty Cure! Bye-bye...!"

Miyuki was glad to have met Amaya. In the next life, she hoped to meet her again.

Magica changed back into Amaya, watching the butterfly go. She kept smiling, even as she wiped at her eyes. "B-Bye-bye, Miyuki-chan..." There was a brief silence as she took a deep breath, trying to calm down. Mustn't cry, mustn't cry...this was a happy thing. Miyuki was free now, she could live as she should have. Amaya turned to look at The Writer. "...wh-what happens to me now?" She whispered. Her role here was done, she knew.

Silence met Amaya's query, a draft from the wild penetrating through the castle's breach. The Writer did not expect her to actually succeed in rescuing Hoshizora Miyuki's soul, a feat most commendable. He looked upon his rune-covered gauntlet, twisting and turning like the mind trapped between light and dark; good and evil.

What was he to do...? Keep her here...or send her home?

The latter was obvious, but the procedure was dangerous, if not inhumane. To do so was to betray their trust, their relationship as allies. He had no choice, if it was to sever their _'connection'_, he would follow through - to choose between the lesser of two evils was an act nobody should experience. "I'm sorry." With an apologetic phrase, a piece of his cape shifted, reforming into a thin razor before being launched at the flick of the wrist.

It was time to die.

With a short scream, Amaya jumped away, looking at The Writer with a mix of anger, confusion, and horror. "Wh-What-?"

Disappointed - he was certain that lone impalement would make its mark, drown Murasaki Amaya in her own blood flooding into the lungs. He did not expect to miss entirely. Manipulating the razor, the Writer called forth nine more of equal size and length, launching at lightning speeds with another flick of the wrist.

Amaya became Magica again, and her shield was quickly activated. Magica stared wide-eyed behind it, horrified still. "Why?!" She cried. Why was he attacking her? Wait- "Are my friends really safe?! Did I really help Miyuki-chan?! Or was that all a lie?"

An indestructible shield, born from darkness. The Writer speculated how such magic could be penetrated, whether mystically or physically. Summoning the razors back to his side, merging together into a deadly javelin most sharp, a hand was raised - this should be enough to piece it. "Use your better judgement...Cure Magica."

And so, the weapon was fired like a chamber's lethal bullet.

Magica's shield dropped and she tried to run, to dodge. But she wasn't fast enough. The weapon struck her in the side, making her cry out and fall to the ground, curling up and shaking. She didn't feel blood, but she was too shocked and frightened to notice. "P-Pretty Cure," she gasped out, tears in her eyes. "My f-f-friends...s-someone help..."

She was immobilised, a favourable outcome, but the man was far from finished. "I intend to send you home." Marching towards the injured heroine, taking his time, a majority of his cape broke apart, reassembling in his right hand. Standing over her, his shadow overlapping her own, the Writer heaved the heavy blade, the edge at the tip of Magica's neck. "And I will."

"By doing this-?!" Magica gasped out, betrayal heavy in her tone. She got no further, feeling something cold then. It was weird - it wasn't painful, she still felt no blood. It was heavy, like a thick coat had been laid over her. And cold, of course. And she couldn't feel her body anymore... What was happening?

"I suppose this is a better time than any." He muttered, using his other hand to grasp Magica by the chest, raising her into the air and off the ground. "That body of yours...is a type of Manikin."

The girl made no verbal response, her face still in the same expression it was before. But her eyes widened a fraction, tears slowly falling from them.

"To summon you, I had to transfer your soul into the body of your likeness. Fortunately, a Display-type Manikin bore your features and proved to be the perfect host." He explained, his grip over the girl tightening. "Little did I know that the spell I cast did not have a reversal spell, which means it cannot be undone through means that can be considered safe." Pulling her closer, he gazed eye-to-eye. "WE are tethered, Murasaki-san. For as long I continue to provide your body with energy, your soul will forever remain trapped here. To sever the shackles that bind us, one of us will have to die, either the Receiver or the Source. I have no intention of tasting defeat, that is why I will end yours and send you home."

Her eyes widened still. That...that was why she felt no pain. That was why he was so weird and secretive earlier...Her fingers twitched at her side, dark energy crackling around them-

-and then it faded, and she closed her eyes with a small smile and nod. "...y-you don't...want it to be you..." She rasped. To speak took all of her energy, but she did it anyway. "You're...a little scared t-to die, right Mr Writer? S-So you want me to..." Her eyes opened, fresh tears in them as she smiled a little more. "I-I love everyone, a-and don't w-want anyone hurt...s-so...i-if it has to be that w-way, I won't make a fuss...I w-won't make any th-theatrical boasts, o-or super-cool attacks... I-It's not e-even death...I-I'm just gonna...gonna go s-somewhere...'s'like taking a plane h-home. It's not r-real death..." Her eyes closed again, in acceptance. "...L-Let's go home, then."

He continued to stare, unfazed by Murasaki's bold acceptance. He had anticipated a struggle, a fight to the death, but nothing like this. His grip was ever strong, determined to fulfil his task. Positioning the blade before her chest, ready to free the soul of one, he hesitated. This was the correct course of action, there was no alternative. Had a different spell been utilised, an approach most welcoming would had revealed itself. "I will meet you on the other side." His eyes narrowed, the Writer reared his arm back, prepared to undo what he had done. "I promise." At the end of this fatal journey riddled with conflict and talk of history past, the life of one so kind was finally taken - the cold blade plunged into the beating heart.

It was over. "Fare-thee-well, Twilight Princess."

* * *

**-VI-**

* * *

"...maya-chan!" Amaya blinked, standing in the middle of the sidewalk with her schoolbag slung over her shoulder. Her friends stood a short distance away, looking at her expectantly. "You okay, Amaya-chan?" asked Miyuki.

Amaya blinked again, slowly. Had she blacked out for a second? She was just walking home from school a second ago, and now...it was hard to explain, but it felt like a lot of time had passed, when really it wasn't true at all. She must have worked too hard in gym class today; she must be overly-tired. "I-It's nothing." Amaya smiled, and closed the distance between herself and Pretty Cure, the group walking home together.

However, they were not alone. From the side of the path, a peculiar individual stood before them, donned in a brown trench coat. He was silent for a moment, observing them face-to-face until he uttered a surprising phrase, directed towards them. "I've found you - _Pretty Cure._"

Everyone stopped; some gasping, some feeling their hearts skip a beat. Amaya stepped closer to Yayoi, Akane's hand twitched, ready to grab the Smile Pact.

Miyuki stared, frowning lightly. "Who...Who are you?"

"Good question, I have yet to settle on a name I find most comforting." He said, looking up the sky before turning back to Japan's heroines, his voice devoid of emotion. "I must talk with Murasaki Amaya. There is something of great interest we must discuss."

"Why? What do you want with her?" Nao asked, holding an arm up in front of the purple-haired girl.

"If you have something to say to her, you can say it in front of the rest of us," Reika added.

Something flickered in Amaya's mind; once it was there, it was gone, but it was enough to make her draw a deep breath and touch Nao's shoulder. "Nao-chan, Reika-chan...I'll be okay."

The rest of the group turned to look at her, surprised. "Amaya-chan, are you sure?" Yayoi asked.

In response to Amaya's nod, Miyuki held eye-contact with her for a few moments, before nodding herself. "Alright. If something happens-"

"I'll c-call for you all." Amaya smiled as she moved through the group, stopping to stand in front of the man in the coat. Staring blankly, but expectantly, at him.

Standing before him was typical school maiden, pure of heart and loyal to friends. The stranger scratched the back of his head, seemingly embarrassed. "That could have gone better. Would you not agree, _Twilight Princess?_" He questioned, a weak smile spread across his face.

"I...guess so..." Amaya frowned. There was something... "I'm so-sorry sir, but have w-we met?" She smiled apologetically. "I feel l-like I should know you, but...a-at the same time, I don't think..." The nickname almost rang a bell, but just like that, it was gone. Like remembering a dream from years ago, and not being sure if it was really something one had dreamed, or just imagined at that moment. Or something like that.

His smile gradually turned upside-down - he had expected such effect would take place, but to a Pretty Cure, this should be nothing short of a headache. Getting straight to the point, he retrieved an item from within his coat, holding out for Murasaki to see: It was a crystal shard, shining a rainbow a colour under the brilliant sun. "Does this ring any bells?"

Amaya looked taken aback by the crystal, rainbows glinting off it. If she looked hard enough, she could almost see an image in there - of herself, and Miyuki, and... She frowned. "I...Did I d-dream this? It feels like a dream..."

"Believe me..." The moment he spoke, the crystal within his palm was crushed, pieces falling to the ground, nevermore would they reflect the mind of one. "...it's not."

Amaya frowned harder, tugging at her ribbons. This...wasn't making sense. Of course, she couldn't remember it, but The Writer had said it would be nothing more than a dream to her, in the end. And so it was. "...what did you want, sir?" She asked quietly. Behind her, the girls were getting anxious, stealing looks at them and looking to their Smile Pacts again.

As did the girl, so too did the man frown, mirroring her. He was growing desperate, he wanted Amaya to remember something, anything about their adventure together, but in the end, that was asking too much. Lowering his head, he let loose a defeated sigh. "It's nothing. I just came here to wish you good-luck and...apologise for my recent action." He said, expressing an emotion that could be considered sadness. "I suppose I should take my leave." In that very instant, his clothes changed in a flash of dark light, a long cape swaying to the breeze and a magical tome in hand, the pages flipping open, an aura of crackling energy surrounded him.

The other girls cried out and ran forward, a few of them pulling Amaya back, arms thrown in front of her protectively. Amaya stared, blinked - "I'm SURE it was a dream... But...bye, Mr Writer." Just in case it wasn't. Just in case.

Upon hearing those words, the man simply smiled, a look of satisfaction as the aura grew in strength. "Look after her...Pretty Cure." In the blink of an eye, electricity shooting from one end to another, the mysterious individual vanished without a trace, the wind returning to its rightful state.

Everyone had to shield their eyes from the flashes made by the electricity, the intensity of it. After he was gone, they just stood there, silently wondering what had just happened, exactly.

"That was weird," Akane finally muttered.

"Yeah...But you know, I don't think he was a bad guy~!" Miyuki chimed in, steeping her fingers. "I dunno why, but I don't~!"

"I guess so..."

Well, in any case...he'd shown up, left, and they still had to go home. Or rather, to their clubhouse, where Candy and Pop would be waiting.

Miyuki turned to look over her shoulder a few steps into their walk. "Hey, Amaya-chan! C'mon!"

Amaya nodded, adjusting her schoolbag, and smiled brightly. "'kay, I'm coming!" She called, and ran to rejoin her friends.

* * *

_**~Fin~**_

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Am I proud to have produced this One-shot with Unknown Author?

Yes...  
I am extremely proud with what we have produced together.

No regrets at all.


End file.
